


Let's go to Disney World

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Fluff, Iron Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Iron family goes to Disney World what could possible go wrong?





	Let's go to Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my post :)  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/184609441331/imagine-pepper-tony-and-stephen-taking-kids-to

" Cellphones?"

" Check."

" Bags?"

" Check!"

" Snacks?"

" Um sure."

" Harley did you eat them?"

" Not all of them..."

" It's okay I have two more bags we're good."

" Thanks. And t-shirts?"

" Do we have to wear them?"

Stephen looked at Peter tugging on his shirt. It was red t-shirt with gold text that said ' if lost return to Pepper Potts or Stephen Stephen Potts'. Everyone but Pepper and Stephen wore that shirt, there's simple had their names and thank you on back. " How comes mines doesn't say Tony Stark?"  Tony asked pouting making Morgan giggle, " Because you're main one to get lost if public spots you." Pepper replied kissing Tony's cheek. " Won't this alert our enemies?" Nebula asked not to please with the matching shirt idea. " Trust me sour patch we won't be only ones wearing matching shirts. All you gotta do is stick together and have fun!" Nebula nodded but still doubting the material. " Can we see Mickey Mouse?" Tony picked up Morgan grabbing her mickey mouse ears (iron man themed of course) placing it on her head.

" We're gonna see EVERYBODY tea pot, don't you worry!"

" Just  try act normal everyone okay."

" Dr.Dad you might have jinxed us."

" .....just behave well okay."

* * *

An hour in since arriving to Disney World things have been _chaotic._ Stephen and Pepper got back from gift shop only get a call saying the kids are in holding. " You owe me 50 bucks and full back massage." Pepper said smugly taking the doctor's hand. " Does nobody in this family listen to me? I said behave didn't I?" Pepper squeezed Stephen's hand with sympathy. Once at the lost and found center, the two spotted Nebula sitting on Donald Duck chair with purple Micky Mouse balloon tied to her wrist. " I almost punched a man." She said with hard face yet voiced filled with regret. " Who you almost hit, hun?" Pepper asked sitting next to her. " Some guy name Gaston, mad fun of me for reading the map." Pepper almost laughed but they should've known and prepared about the actors. " She's not banned right?" Stephen asked the employee at desk. He looked at nebula and back at Stephen smiling. " Let's just call it a warning. Besides she's not first to go at it with our actors." Nebula gave a small smile at good news. 

" Well come on let's find the others, I want get few pictures and-"

" Hey it wasn't a big deal!"

" She didn't get! Besides you guys need better seat belts anyway."

" Harley and Peter Stark!"

Stephen glared at the boys currently being held by security guard. " Mommy, daddy we got kicked off the ride!" Morgan exclaimed a little to proudly  hugging Pepper's leg. " Caught these two trying sneak little one on Tower of Terror DESPITE her not meeting the height requirement." Pepper pinched bridge of her nose and Stephen gave the 'you're so grounded' glare. " Well thankfully nobody was hurt, we'll keep closer eye on them." Stephen replied grabbing his sons, the guard nodded leaving the area. " Well you did jinxed us." Peter noted and Stephen was tempted to smack him aside the head. " Well everyone is here expect Tony. Where is he anyway?" Everyone shrugged looking at the double doors expect Tony to get dragged in any minute.  " Sorry you Tony like Tony Stark?" The worker at desk asked blushing

" Yeah please don't tell me he's flying around-"

" He's at the Avengers Hall meet-and-greet."

" How did you-"

The worker held their phone up showing Instagram post of Tony hugging  _Tony_ in his iron man suit. " Look daddy is with daddies!" Morgan pointed out as another picture popped up with Iron man on Tony's left and  _Doctor Strange_ on his right. Stephen huffed opening a portal now bringing Tony to him. " Hey!" Tony looked at his family confused and almost upset, almost. " It's a small world now!" The boys groaned, Nebula and Morgan looked confused, Pepper had smug smile knowing she got a bonus in her reward. " Have to say this is a good vacation so far."  Pepper said proudly following Stephen as he dragged everyone to the dreaded slow ride. 

 

 


End file.
